Diversions
by allieterag
Summary: The lengths one desperate Weasley will go to evade Molly's wrath...


She slid the dazzling ring onto the third finger on her left hand. Charlie grinned down at her. "Its almost as beautiful as you are, 'Mione." She laughed and tugged his head down for a kiss. "You might not think so in fifty years." He chuckled, sitting up so that he could kiss her properly. "I look forward to finding out." Her response was cut off by his lips, not that she minded.

Their snogging was halted by the sounds of a furious Mrs. Weasley apparating into the living room. Hermione groaned and pulled away first. "You better get out there before she comes looking for you." she whispered, resting her forehead on his. He pulled a face. "I'd rather stay here with you." Laughing, she shoved him off the couch. When he reluctantly stood, she cast a quick succession of spells to un rumple his clothing. "I'll be out in a second." He nodded and left for the living room. How had his mother even found them? Obviously, someone had let her in.

Wincing, he ducked into a corner of the room, hoping against hope that his mother wouldn't see him. Clearly, luck was not on his side. _"Charlie Weasley! I thought I raised you better than this!…role model…no wonder Percy turned out so pompous…why you never grew up…dragons!…" _Charlie felt an indignant stab. He had personally hit Percy across the face for being a sodding git and now it was his fault? And how was his work involved?

His attention was caught by Hermione, who used his chastising as a distraction to slip in. She calmly stood behind Ron's chair, idly playing with his hair. Her ring caught a glint of light, and Mrs. Weasley halted mid sentence, whirling around, her eyes immediately seeking out Hermione's hand. Flushing, Hermione flinched but didn't try to hide the ring. Charlie's eyes widened. She was telling the family now? A loud shriek filled the room as Mrs. Weasley took in the scene.

Her eyes darted from Hermione, to Ron (who was wearing a half alarmed and half confused expression at his mothers sudden stare in his direction), and back to Hermione again. She rushed over, snatching Hermione's hand and peering ardently at the ring. There, engraved into the silver band, was the name _Hermione Jane Weasley_. Tears filled Molly's eyes, and she threw her arms around Hermione. "I knew it!" She shrieked "I knew you would end up with him eventually! Took him long enough, too! You've only been friends since first year!" Ron, realization spreading across his features, snorted. "Don't look at me, I'm just the brother in law. Congratulations, by the way." Hermione beamed at him. "Thank you. I hope to see Luna wearing something similar soon," She added with a pointed nod. He blushed but nodded obediently. Confused, Mrs. Weasley was looking between them. "You're not marrying Ron? But then…" Ginny hurled herself past her mother. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! When did this happen???" Hermione blushed beautifully. "A couple weeks ago." Harry's eyes widened at the same time his girlfriend shrieked. "WEEKS? AND YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO MENTION IT?" Hermione met her anger with composure. "We thought your mum should know first. Mine doesn't yet." Pouting, Ginny was unable to find much flaw in that argument. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. "Will someone please tell me what is going on here???" If it was not Ron, and the ring did say Weasley on it….Her gaze went to the twins and narrowed speculatively. Sensing the opportunity for mischief, Fred boldly stepped forward, pulling Hermione into a kiss. "Well, now you know." At her indignant splutter he smiled fondly and kissed her again. "Hermione is my beautiful blushing bride. She finally gave into my charms." When he went to kiss her a third time, Charlie crossed the room in two steps, picked him up, and tossed him against the wall. "Hands. Off." He growled protectively, sheltering Hermione in his arms. She leaned against him gratefully and smiled shyly at Mrs. Weasley. "We wanted to wait for a good time to tell you, but we weren't sure when that would happen." Molly shrieked again in joy. "Oh, Charlie!" She enclosed the two of them in a bone breaking hug. "I always hoped you would find a nice girl! And no one could be better than Hermione. And, well, I suppose there is a bit of an age gap, but with those years from using the time turner added its quite respectable. When is the wedding? We should start planning immediately. Oh, I'm just so happy for you two!"

Standing unnoticed in a corner, Arthur Weasley shook his head in astonishment at the lengths his children would go to avoid his wife's wrath before cheerfully joining in the celebration.


End file.
